


Beastly

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney, Enchatment, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Magic, Monster - Freeform, based on Beauty and the Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For who could ever learn to love a beast?"</p><p>When Sherlock Holmes is cursed due to his cold heart, can he finally fall in love and get it back in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

_Once upon a time, on Baker Street, lived a young consulting detective in a messy flat. Although he had everything he desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind…_

It was cold and snowy while Sherlock Holmes made his way back to his Baker Street flat. It had been a long day and he was ready to unwind somehow up in his home. As he made his way to the front door, an old man stopped him.

“Please, can I have a place to stay for the night?” The man asked quietly. He handed Sherlock a red rose in exchange for shelter and food. Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Get lost old man.” Sherlock said. The old man stared at him in disbelief before he started to laugh.

“Don’t be deceived by appearances Mr. Holmes.” He said. “For beauty is found within.” Sherlock shook his head and made his way up the stairs to the door. Bright colored lights suddenly made him turn around. The old man was not standing there anymore. Instead, a young Irishman stood there, a smirk on his face. Sherlock had seen him before and his eyes were wide. This was Jim Moriarty, well known enchanter. And Sherlock had just made him mad.

“Mr. Moriarty…”

“Save it Sherlock.” Jim said. “There is no compassion in your heart. No love. And for that, I’m afraid I have to curse you.”

“Wait…please…” Sherlock said.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Jim said. “It’s a little too late for that now, isn’t it? I gave you a chance and you blew it.” He stood there for a second. “I couldn’t turn you into a frog. We’re running low on princesses, all with William and Kate having a boy.” He snapped his fingers. “Oh, I got it!”

“What are you going to do to me?” Sherlock asked.

“Your heart is horrid, like a monster. So I will turn you into some kind of freaky, hybrid of a beast.” Sherlock ran inside but he could feel himself changing. He could hear Jim laughing. Tears came to Sherlock’s eyes as he watched his hands turn into paws. He didn’t know though that the ones who meant the most to him were also being punished as well, because Sherlock Holmes was an arrogant jerk.

_The rose Jim had offered was truly an enchanted rose. It would bloom for three years. If he could learn to love better than he loved his “friends” and he could earn the love in return, he would be turned back to normal. But, if he failed to do that before the last petal fell, he would be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of his life…_


	2. Chapter 1-A Walk Around London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the attention of The Woman.

Chapter 1-A Walk around London

London, England. Your home sweet home. Well, not really. You were from a small town up north, but you and your father had recently moved down here after your mother had died. You were old enough to live on your own, but when your mother’s health started to go downhill, so did your father’s sanity. And you didn’t feel right letting him move to London all by himself. Even if his sister did live there.

Today, you were going out to see about getting some new books. There was a bookstore close to your home, which was technically outside of London, that you wanted to go to. You visited there often since you came to London and loved going there. It was a nice little treat and it was good to go for a walk sometimes. You looked at the large buildings and smiled.

“Giant town, it’s a peaceful city.” You said. “Every day like the day before. Giant town full of many people, waking up to say…”

“Bonjour!” One guy said to you.

“Hello.” Said a woman.

“Nín hǎo.” Said another woman.

“Hola.” Said a man with his son.

“Hallo.” Said an older woman with her husband. You smiled. Sometimes the people of London were super friendly. Mainly in this neighborhood because they had seen you and knew who you were. You smiled when you saw a man carrying a pink box across the street from his store.

“There goes the baker with his tray like always.” You said. “The same old doughnuts for her store.” You said when you saw the woman come out to greet him. “Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this side of town.”

“Good morning (y/n).” The baker said.

“Morning David.” You said.

“Where you off to this morning?” He asked, heading back to his store.

“The bookstore.” You said. “I just finished the most wonderful story about a wizard and a school and…”

“That’s nice.” David said. You could tell he didn’t care for a summary report about Harry Potter. “Billie! The baguettes! Hurry up!” David called as he walked into the bakery. You sighed and adjusted your bag on your shoulder.

“Look, there she goes again.” You could hear a couple old women who set up on a balcony every morning. They always talked about the people they were watching. “The girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?” You were daydreaming as you walked, dreaming that you were one of those ones on the other side of London, where they were in their expensive flats and drove Jaguars.

“Never part of any crowd.” The woman who owned the massage parlor said.

“Because her head’s up in the clouds.” Said the barber.

“No denying she’s a funny girl, that (y/n).” Your daydreaming helped you to ignore the people that were talking about you. You looked around. This part of London was like a village. Everyone knew each other and functioned as a machine.

“There must be more than this village life!” You said to yourself. You walked into the bookstore.

“Ah! (Y/n)!” The owner, a woman named Karen, said.

“Good morning!” You said, smiling at her. “I’ve come to return the book that I borrowed.”

“Finished already?” Karen asked. You and she had an agreement that was more like a library and less like a bookstore.

“Oh, I couldn’t put it down.” You said, browsing the shelves. “Do you have anything new?” You laughed.

“Not since yesterday.” She said, replacing the book you had borrowed on its rightful shelf. You smiled and grabbed a book.

“That’s all right.” You said. “I’ll just borrow this one.” Karen adjusted her glasses and looked at the book in your hand.

“That one?” She asked. “But you’ve read it so many times already.”

“It’s my favorite!” You said, clutching the book to your chest. “Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a detective in disguise.”

“Well, if you like it so much, it’s yours.” Karen said. Your eyes widened and you had joy in your chest that you hadn’t had in years.

“But Karen…”

“I insist.” She said. You made your way to the door with a big smile on your face.

“Thank you! Thank you very much!” You left the store then and immediately started to read again. Some guys loitering outside the store, looking at an adult magazine, jumped up and hid it behind them when you walked by.

“Look, there she goes.” One of them said to his friends.

“That girl is so peculiar.” Another one said.

“I wonder if she’s doing well.” The made a gestor with their hand, indicating you were crazy.

“With a dreamy far off look.” A woman said from where she was sweeping her store. Her assistant looked up at you walking by.

“And her nose stuck in a book.” He said.

“What a puzzle to the rest of us is (y/n).” Several people said together as you walked past them. You made your way to a fountain and set down on the stone edge, reading your book.

“Oh, isn’t this amazing?” You said, rereading the words that you had read so many times before. “It’s my favorite part. Because you’ll see. Here’s where she meets the detective. And she saves his life from the evil enchanter who wants him dead.” You got up and started walking again, reading as you went. You missed the woman with a pistol who easily shot a bird out of the sky. It was just something that happened in this town and no one dared say anything to her.

“Wow Irene! You’re the best shot in the whole world!” Her assistant Kate said as she bagged the bird. Irene blew the smoke from the barrel and smiled.

“I know.” She said casually. People averted their eyes as they passed her. They were scared that Irene Adler would use them as her next target at the shooting range.

“No beast stands a chance against you.” She said, carrying the things that Irene had killed that day. They saw you off in the distance. “And no girl as well.” Irene licked her blood red lips and smiled.

“Oh, I know Kate.” She said. “I’ve got my sights set on that one.” She pointed at you.

“That crazy guy’s daughter?” Kate asked. Irene grinned.

“That’s the one.” She said. “The lucky one I will marry.”

“But she…” Kate began.

“The most beautiful girl, outside myself, in the city.”

“I know but…” Irene casually tossed Kate her pistol.

“That makes her the best.” Irene said. “And don’t I deserve the best?”

“Of course Irene!” Kate said. Irene smiled at her.

“Right from the moment when I first saw her, I said she’s gorgeous and I fell. Here in the city, there’s only she who is beautiful as me. So I’m making plans to woo and marry (y/n).” She had been examining herself in a mirror and had completely missed you as you walked by. She started to fight her way through the crowd of people to find you. You were heading back home when you ran into Irene.

“Hello (y/n).” She said seductively.

“Hello Irene.” You said, barley looking up from your book. Irene huffed. She took the book from you and started looking at it. “Irene, can I have my book back please?”

“How can you read this?” She asked. “There print is so tiny. You’ll lose the sight from your pretty eyes.” She shut the book and you took it. “(Y/n), it’s about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things. Like me.” She said. You rolled your eyes. “What about you and me head over to the pub and share a few pints.” She wrapped an arm around you. “Look at my trophies. And other things.” She whispered in your ear. You pulled away from her.

“Thank you Irene, but I’m happy just at home with my book.” You said. You quickly left Irene there. She growled and sighed. You made your way home as you heard an explosion. Your father was doing experiments again in the basement. You sighed and made your way into the basement to talk to him and make sure he was okay, the whole time your head was in a daydream that your book had put there.


	3. Chapter 2-The Beast of Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father gets lost on his way to find his sister, or does he?

“I’m gonna head over to my sister’s and see what happened to her.” Your father said. “We’ve lived in London for a few months now and she hasn’t come by to visit or anything. I’m worried about her.”

“Are you sure?” You asked. He smiled at you.

“My darling (y/n). Always worried about me.” He said. “I’ll be fine. I might stay the night over with her.”

“Okay papa.” You said, kissing his cheek. “Be careful!” He smiled and left then. You sighed and curled up on your little window seat with your book. It had already been a long day and you just wanted to read.

****

Your father was a bit like you. He wanted to walk more than ride in a car. He didn’t realize just how far his sister’s flat was from the home you and him shared. He looked around at the tall buildings. The clouds were starting to get dark from an oncoming store. And the closer he got to where he thought Baker Street was, the more deserted it became.

“I should be there by now.” He said. He was used to driving to his sister’s, having lived out of the city. “Maybe I took a wrong turn.” He paused and looked for a street sign. “I guess I should have taken a…wait a minute.” He saw the Baker Street sign and smiled. He knew he was on the right street then. He just couldn’t understand why there were no cars or people around. A mist started to settle in and the whole street started to look like the set of a Universal Monster movie.

“This can’t be right.” Your father said, looking around. “Where have I taken myself to this time?” He was starting to think that he should turn around when he saw the familiar looking building. Well, it wasn’t as familiar in this setting, due to the darkness and the mist, but it sure looked familiar. He knocked on the door.

“Martha?” He said. “Martha, it’s me. Your brother. Are you home? Hello?” He heard shuffling then behind him. Three punks stood there.

“Hey old man.” One said. “No one comes down Baker Street unless they’re looking for trouble.”

“Uh, no trouble. Just here to see my sister.” He said. One of the other ones laughed.

“If your sister lives in there mate, she’s probably been eaten by that psychopath that lives there.” He said with a smirk on his face. “The Beast of Baker Street eats all the women in the bad way.” Your father quickly ran back to the door, hitting it.

“Help!” He said. “Help me please!” He pressed his back against the door when it opened and he fell through. He quickly shut and locked it, leaving the kids outside. He could hear them calling for him to come back out. Instead, he turned and looked at the new surroundings. He saw a large staircase that was covered with spider webs. He knew this was where his darling sister Martha lived, but it looked like no one had been here for months. He ignored the staircase and walked over to the door to her flat. He knocked and when no one answered, he opened the door.

“Hello?” He called into the empty flat. It was just as dusty as the staircase was. “Martha?”

“Poor fella must have lost his way around London.” He heard a voice whisper. He looked around, trying to find it.

“Keep quiet.” Another voice said. “Maybe he’ll just go away.”

“Is someone there?” Your father asked. “Martha, if this is a joke, it’s not funny.” He walked past a candlestick and a clock.

“Not one word Gregory.” The clock whispered to the candlestick. “Not one word!”

“Martha, I haven’t seen you since I moved here and I’m worried. Where are you?” Your father asked. The candlestick looked at the clock.

“Oh, Mycroft, have a heart.” He said.

“Shh!” Mycroft said. “He’ll hear us.” Lestrade touched Mycroft with his lit arm then, making Mycroft jump around and move away from him.

“Of course sir! You are welcome here.” Lestrade said happily. Mycroft glared at him.

“Gregory Lestrade…don’t you dare…”

“Who said that?” Your father asked, picking up Lestrade and using him for light. Mainly because he couldn’t find a light switch. 

“Over here.” Lestrade said. Your father spun, looking for the source of the voice. Lestrade gently used one of the cups that held the candles to tap his head. Your father looked at him. “Hello.”

“AH!” Your father cried out, dropping Lestrade to the ground. He groaned and your father stood over him, watching as the candlestick moved. “Incredible…”

“Well, now you’ve done it Gregory.” Mycroft said, hopping off the table and standing by the candlestick. “Splendid! Just peachy!” Your father picked up the clock then and examined him.

“How is this accomplished?” He asked, looking for batteries or something. Mycroft squirmed.

“Put me down!” Mycroft demanded. Lestrade laughed as he watched your father mess with the clock by winding it and opening the door where his pendulum was. “Sir, close my door at once. Do you mind?”

“I…I bed your pardon?” Your father asked, wondering why he was apologizing to a talking clock. He sneezed then, making Mycroft flinch.

“Oh, you are soaked to the bone.” Lestrade said. “Come warm yourself by the fire.” He hoped over to the fireplace in this flat.

“Thank you.” Your father said.

“No, no, no!” Mycroft said loudly. The three of you didn’t know that someone was listening from the stairs and heard everything that was going on. And he wasn’t happy. “You know what he will do when he finds this man here!” Mycroft clung to your father’s leg, trying to stop him from moving any farther into the flat. “I demand that you stop right now and vacate the building.” Lestrade lit a fire in the fireplace as your father settled down in a familiar chair and smiled. That’s when a footstool ran up to him and barked.

“That’s Sandy, the local stray.” Lestrade explained. “She livens the place up a bit.” Your father smiled and gently petted the footstool. He was surprised to see things come to life in the flat and wrap him with blankets.

“All right, this has gone far enough.” Mycroft said, angrily. “I’m in charge here” That’s when a cart came by him.

“How would you like a nice spot of tea?” A familiar voice asked. Your father looked at the talking teapot.

“Martha?” He asked. She smiled.

“Ah, hello (father’s name)! Here, let me get you something nice and warm, okay?” He set there, staring at the teapot that sounded like his sister and knew him by name. He must have finally snapped.

“No! No tea.” Mycroft said.

“Ah, ignore him.” She said. “He’s always cranky.” Your father picked up the teacup with a little injury on it and started to drink from it.

“Hey, watch it with that mustache, will ya?” A voice from the cup said. “You’re just drinking tea, not making love to me.” Your father jumped and looked at the tea cup.

“Uh…hello?”

“John, be nice.” Mrs. Hudson, the teapot, said. That’s when the doors to the flat flew open. Lestrade looked over at Mrs. Hudson. John stood beside her.

“Oh no.” John said quietly.

That’s when he came in. He had horns on his head and sharp teeth. His body was covered in black, curly fur. He had piercing grey eyes and when they looked at the objects in the room, they could tell he wasn’t happy. Not one bit.

“There’s a stranger here.” He growled.

“Sherlock, allow me to explain.” Lestrade said. “He was lost, looking for his sister, and these punks were going to beat him up…” Sherlock roared then. Mycroft hid from his brother, knowing his temper. And it was even worse since he had been…transformed.

“Sherlock, I’d like to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start.” Mycroft said, trying to cover his own tail. “It was all Gregory’s fault.” Sherlock roared again. That’s when your father came face to face with the beast himself.

“Who are you?” Sherlock growled. “What are you doing here?” He had never met Mrs. Hudson’s brother before, so he had no idea who he was.

“I-I was trying to find my sister and I…”

“You’re not welcome here!” Sherlock howled. Your father whimpered a bit.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered. His eyes were wide as the creature that had originally came at him on four legs was now standing on two and walking like a person.

“What are you staring at?!” Sherlock growled.

“N-Nothing!”

“So, you’ve come to stare at the Beast of Baker Street, have you?” Sherlock asked. Your father went to run, but Sherlock cut him off.

“Please, I meant no harm!” Your father said. “I was just seeking shelter from some kids! I just needed a place to stay!”

“I’ll give you a place to stay!” Sherlock said, raising a paw.

“No! Please no!” Sherlock grabbed your father and dragged him away while Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and John watched on. Mrs. Hudson silently cried as seeing her brother fall victim to the wrath of Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft looked at Lestrade.

“Look what you did Gregory.” He said before he left the group. Lestrade hung his head in shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. What do you think? Continue?


	4. Chapter 3-Madame Adler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene wants you to marry her.

“Oh boy, (y/n) is going to be in for the surprise of her life.” Kate said as her and Irene made their way to your house. The rest of Irene’s group of friends were waiting over at in a field close to your home, preparing for the surprise Irene had planned. Irene smiled, her blood red lips parting to show off shining white teeth.

“Oh yes.” She said. “This is her lucky day.” She walked over to the field and saw all her friends had gotten everything ready. “I would like to think you all for coming to my wedding.” She smoothed her elegant white suit. “But first, I have to go propose to the girl.” Everyone laughed at this, fearing what she would do to them if they didn’t. Irene looked at Kate. “When (Y/n) and I come out that door…”

“I know, strike up the band.” She said with a smile. Irene gently patted her head.

“Good girl.” She said. Irene went to your door and knocked. You were settled in your large, comfy chair, reading a book. You sighed, bookmarked your place, and went to the door. You looked through the peephole and saw Irene. You groaned. You opened the door though.

“Irene. What a pleasant surprise.” You said, sounding less than amused. Irene stalked closer to you.

“Isn’t it though?” She asked seductively. “I’m just full of surprises.” She touched your shoulder. “You know (y/n), there’s not a person in this whole city who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes.” She leaned in close while you backed up. “This is the day that your dreams come true.”

“What do you know about my dreams Irene?” You asked, staying as far from her as you could.

“Plenty.” She said. “Here, picture this. Our own mansion, decorated in the most modern of things, and my wife massaging my feet.” She kicked off her heels as she set in a seat and place her feet up on the table in front of her. “While our beautiful children play with our dog and cats on the floor.” She stood up again. “We’ll have six or seven.”

“Cats?” You asked.

“No (y/n).” she laughed. “Beautiful little girls like us. We can do In Vitro or adoption.” She explained. You felt a little light headed by all these things she was telling you. “Of course you will carry them if we do In Vitro. I have a figure to keep.” You grabbed your book and started to walk away. “You know who that wife will be?”

“Let me think.” You said, rolling your eyes. She cornered you.

“You, (y/n).” Irene said.

“Irene, I’m…I’m speechless.” You said, ducking under her arm and walking away. “I really don’t know what to say.” Irene walked towards you. Your back was up against the door.

“Say you’ll marry me.” She said. You gulped.

“I’m very sorry, Irene, but…but I just don’t deserve you.” You opened the door then and Irene fell through while you stepped to the side. Kate started to play the music while Irene stood up out of the mud puddle she had fallen in and you set her heels outside. The music stop and Kate smiled at Irene.

“So, how’d it go?” Irene glared at Kate. She grabbed her by the front of her shirt and used her to pull herself up.

“I’ll have (y/n) for my wife.” She growled. “Make no mistake about it.” She left then with everyone following her. You peeked outside.

“Is he gone?” You asked the cat that lived on your front porch. He meowed in response. “Can you imagine? She asked me to marry her. Me, the wife of that egotistical, power hungry...ugh.” You walked around, your cat buddy following you. “Madame Adler, can’t you just see it? Madame Adler, her little wife.” You walked around the trees that surrounded your home. “No ma’am, not me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this boring life.” You looked at the buildings of London in the distance. You went for a walk.

“I want adventure in the world somewhere.” You said. “I want mysteries, I can tell.” You laid down on a plush piece of land. “And for once it might be grand to have someone who understands that I want much more than they all have planned.” That’s when one of the boys who had cornered your father, a kid that knew you somewhat, came running to you.

“(Y/n)!” He said.

“Archie? What is it?” You asked.

“It’s your father.” He said. Your eyes widened.

“Where is he Archie? What happened?” you asked. Archie was trembling.

“He…he’s on Baker Street (y/n).” Archie said. “The beast…he got him.” You were confused. You Aunt Martha lived on Baker Street and never talked about a beast.

“Take me to him.” You said. Archie shook his head.

“It’s too dangerous (y/n). The beast will kill you.” You started running back towards the road to catch a cab.

“It’s my father’s life at stake.” You said. “Nothing is too dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?


	5. Chapter 4-The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sherlock and offer a trade.

The cab let you off in front of the Baker Street flat but sped off quickly. You looked around the deserted street. You couldn’t figure out where everyone was. This was usually quiet a busy area. You looked back at the building that you had visited a few times. Archie had told you where it was but he had refused to go with you. He knew that Baker Street wasn’t safe. But you were brave and hard headed. And you wanted to save your father. You walked towards the front door, nerves finally starting to settle in.

****

“You just couldn’t keep quiet, could you?” Mycroft asked as he looked at Lestrade. “You just had to invite him in, didn’t you?” Lestrade rolled his eyes. “Serve him tea, let him sit in front of the fire. Pet the dog…”

“I was trying to be nice.” Lestrade said. “More than I can say about you.” He whispered under his breath. They didn’t hear the front door opening or you walking in.

“Hello?” You asked quietly. “Is anyone here?” You slowly walked around. “Hello? Papa? Are you here?”

“Mrs. Hudson.” John said, hopping over to Mrs. Hudson. “There’s a girl in the building.” She was doing some chores.

“Now John, I won’t have making up such wild stories.” She laughed. “Girls don’t visit here. And my brother was just a fluke.”

“But I saw her.” John said. Mrs. Hudson groaned.

“Not another word.” She said. “Wash yourself up. It’s been a long day.” John sighed and hopped over to the sink of warm water that had been run. Mrs. Hudson, as well as many others, had learned to adapt quite easily to their predicament. That’s when the feather duster that used to be Anthea came over.

“A girl!” She said. “I saw a girl in the flat!”

“Told you so!” John called out. Meanwhile, Mycroft was still lecturing Lestrade and Lestrade was making faces at Mycroft as he ranted.

“Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy ear, slack jawed…”

“Papa?” They heard you and froze. They turned to see you walking by and Lestrade smiled.

“Did you see that?” He asked Mycroft. He hoped to the doorway. “It’s a girl!”

“Of course it’s a girl.” Mycroft said. “Like I’ve never seen a girl before.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Lestrade whispered under his breath. “Don’t you see?” Lestrade said. “She’s the one we’ve been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!”

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute.” Mycroft said. Lestrade started hopping after you and Mycroft ran after him, as fast as his little clock legs could carry him.

“Hello?” You asked, unaware of the talking candlestick and clock following you. “Papa?” You made your way to the basement flat that no one ever seemed to want to live in.

“(Y/n)?” You heard your father say as you approached the door.

“Papa!” There was a big lock on the door, keeping him in and you out. But you two could still talk through the door.

“How did you find me?” He asked. You could tell by his voice that he was cold.

“I have to get you out of there.” You said.

“(Y/n), leave this place!” Your father demanded.

“Who did this to you?” You asked, ignoring his demands.

“There’s no time to explain.” He said. “You must go. Now!”

“I’m not leaving you.” You said. That’s when there was a roar and a paw pulled you back from the door.

“What are you doing here?” The voice growled. You looked up into his piercing eyes.

“Run (y/n)!” Your father yelled.

“Who are you?” You asked.

“The owner of this building.” Sherlock growled.

“I’ve come for my father.” You said, trying to hide the fact that you were terrified. Sherlock moved into the shadows so quickly, you really couldn’t see him. All you had seen were eyes. “Please let him out. He’s not well.”

“Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here!”

“But…please. I’ll do anything.” You said, realizing that it was a bad mistake to use those words once they had left your mouth, but they had already been said and there was no taking them back.

“There’s nothing you can do girl.” Sherlock said. “He’s my prisoner.”

“Oh, there must be some way.” You said, hearing him walking away. “I can…wait!” Sherlock stopped and looked at you. You took a deep breath. “Take me instead.”

“You?” Sherlock asked. He was confused. Never had he seen someone like you, willing to offer up their safety for their father. “You would take his place?”

“(Y/n) no!” Your father cried. “You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“If I did, would you let him go?” You asked. Sherlock thought it over.

“Yes.” Sherlock said. “But you must promise to stay here forever.” You tried to look at him, but all you were seeing was the shadows.

“Come into the light.” You said, pointing to the single, dim light that you were standing under. With a huff, Sherlock walked into the light and you gasped as seeing him. He was walking on two legs instead of four, and he was so much taller than you. 

“No (y/n)! I can’t let you do this!” Your father called out. You sighed and approached Sherlock, stand face to face with him.

“You have my word.” You said. A smirk curled on Sherlock’s face.

“Done!” He went to the door to free your father while you fell to your knees in the glow of the dim light. Once he was free from the “dungeon”, your father ran to you and hugged you.

“No, (y/n), listen to me.” He said. “I’m old. I’ve lived a full life.” Sherlock grabbed him then and dragged him away.

“Wait!” You said.

“(Y/n)!” Your father cried to you. Sherlock pulled him out the back door of the building and pushed him towards the alleyway. He had sent out a message earlier and there was a cab waiting to take your father away. “Please spare my daughter! Please!” He begged.

“She’s no longer your concern.” Sherlock said. The cabbie, who was actually a minion of Jim Moriarty, grabbed your father and pushed him into the cab. He knew exactly where to take him. Sherlock made his way back in.

“Sherlock?” Lestrade asked. Sherlock glared at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Uh, since the girl is going to be with us for a long time, perhaps you should offer her a more comfortable room.” Lestrade suggested. Sherlock just growled and walked away. “Then again, maybe not.”

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye.” You cried as Sherlock walked toward your new prison. You were on the floor in the corner of the cold flat. His eyes softened a bit. “I’ll never see him again.”

“I’ll show you to your room.” He said. You looked up at him, confused. A room? This wasn’t where you would be staying? When you didn’t get up, Sherlock looked back at you. “Do you wanna stay in this mold infested roach motel?”

“No.” You responded, standing up and checking to make sure you didn’t have mold on you from sitting in the corner.

“Then follow me.” He walked out the door. Sherlock grabbed Lestrade and used him to light the way up the stairs. He didn’t like to turn the lights on in the building and he wasn’t even sure if they still would, since he had not paid any bills outside of the rent of the building.

“Say something to her.” Lestrade said.

“Huh?” Sherlock asked. “Oh.” He glanced back at you. “I, uh, I hope you’ll like it here.” He said quickly. You looked up at him. Lestrade motioned him on. “Uh, Baker Street is your home now. You can go anywhere in the building you want except for the attic.”

“What’s in the attic?” You asked, curious.

“It’s forbidden!” Sherlock roared. You jumped back a bit. He opened the door to the room that used to belong to John Watson. Some of his things were still in there. “Now, if you need anything, Lestrade here will see to it that you get what you need, right Lestrade?”

“Of course dear.” He said. “We’ll all be happy to make you feel more comfortable here.” He glanced at Sherlock then whispered, “Dinner. Invite her to dinner.”

“You will join me for dinner!” Sherlock said, not quite getting what Lestrade was meaning. “That is not an option!” He slammed your bedroom door shut and left. You threw yourself onto the bed and sobbed. What had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that chapter? I realized how hard it is going to be to have all the stuff from the movie inside Baker Street, but we know that there's at least three flat in the building, A (Mrs. Hudsons), B (Sherlock's), and C (The basement one), so let's just pretend there's more there :P


	6. Chapter 5-Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene's ego needs built back up

Irene and her closest group were sitting in her luxurious home, going over what had happened that day. Kate was brushing out her hair while Sally Donovan did her nails and Philip Anderson flipped through a magazine.

“Who does she think she is girls?” Irene asked.

“Uh hum.” Anderson said. Irene sighed.

“And Philip.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said, going back to his magazine. Irene glanced over at him.

“You hang out with us all the time and you don’t want to be one of the girls?” She asked. He glanced over the top of his magazine.

“I’m a unique snowflake.”

“You’re something.” Sally said under her breath. Irene sighed again and looked at the girls.

“That girl has tangled with the wrong woman.” She said. Sally smiled up at her. “No one says no to Irene.”

“Damn straight.” Kate said as she carefully made sure to not tug Irene’s hair too much.

“Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated.” Irene said with a bit of a bitter tone. “How am I expected to bounce back from that?”

“Another massage?” Kate asked. Irene sighed.

“What’s the point? I’m disgraced.” She said sadly. Sally and Kate glanced at Anderson, trying to figure out what they could do to cheer her up. They hated seeing her so defeated.

“Who, you? Never!” Sally said.

“Irene, you’ve got to pull yourself together.” Kate said. Irene just sighed again. Anderson set down his magazine and walked over to them.

“It disturbs me to see you like this Irene.” He said. “Looking so down in the dumps.”

“Everyone here would love to be you Irene.” Sally said. “Even when facing your wrath.”

“There’s no girl in the city as admired as you.” Kate told her. “You’re everyone’s favorite gal.”

“Everyone’s awed and inspired by you.” Anderson added. “And we can all see why!”

“No one’s slick as Irene or as quick as Irene.” Kate said, smiling when she saw Irene crack a tiny little smile.

“No one’s lips are incredibly full as Irene’s.” Sally added, doing everything she could to get that signature smile out of Irene.

“For there’s no woman in town as amazing. You’re a perfect paragon.” Anderson said. Her smile was getting bigger.

“No one’s quite like Irene or the queen like Irene.” Kate said, finding a New Year’s tiara and placing it on Irene’s head to prove her point.

“No one’s got a perfect bust like Irene.” Sally said.

“As a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating.” Irene said proudly, getting up and looking at herself in the full length mirror.

“My, what a woman, that Irene.” The three said together, happy that they were boosting her ego back up. The one that you had destroyed.

“Irene is the best.” Anderson said.

“And the rest just will not win.” Kate laughed. They continued saying things to help boost Irene up, making her smile more.

“When I was a kid, I read so many books. To help me be brilliant and cunning.” Irene said. “And now that I’m grown I don’t need all those books, because all I need to use is my charm.” Everyone laughed. “And I’m so tasteful in my decorating.”

“My, what a woman, that Irene.” The three of them said again, driving their point home. She smiled at them all. That’s when they heard shouting outside. They went to the window and saw your father walking around.

“(Your father’s name)?” Sally asked.

“Isn’t that (y/n)’s dad?” Anderson asked. Irene nodded. She went to the door, followed by the others.

“Help!” He cried out. “I need your help! He’s got her! He locked her in the basement!”

“Who?” Sally asked, looking at him. He looked over. Other’s had come outside to see what was going on.

“(Y/n)!” He said. “We’ve got to go save her!”

“Okay, just slow down (your father’s name).” Irene said. “Who’s got (y/n) locked in a basement?”

“The Beast of Baker Street!” He cried out. “He’s got her! Will you help me, please?” Irene laughed a bit.

“All right old man.” She said. “We’ll help you.”

“You will? Oh thank you!” He said happily. He was going to save you. Irene turned and walked away and Anderson slammed the door shut. Your father cried out then.

“Crazy old (your father’s name).” Anderson said, walking away from the door.

“Crazy old (your father’s name), huh?” Irene asked. The three of them froze and looked at her. “That wacky old man is (y/n)’s father, and we all now he’s kinda insane. I think I have the perfect plan to marry good old (y/n), and her father is just a part of the puzzle.” She started to talk of her plan to Kate, Sally, and Anderson, all of them smiling and nodding along. It was foolproof and soon, Irene was convinced your love and body would belong to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, watchya think?


	7. Chapter 6-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wants you to come to dinner.

You weren’t sure how long you had lain there, sobbing into the blankets on the bed. There was the sound of something knocking at the door.

“Who is it?” You asked quietly.

“It’s your Aunt Martha, my dear.” Mrs. Hudson said. You opened the door, expecting to see your loving aunt standing there, but instead, a teapot hoped in, followed by a tea cup. You gasped. “I thought some tea would help you out a bit.”

“Aunt Martha…you’re a…” You backed away from the door and hit a wardrobe.

“Oh, careful!” The wardrobe said. You gasped.

“This is impossible!”

“No, that’s Molly.” John said.

“I know it’s impossible.” Molly said. “But here we all are.”

“You did say she was pretty Mrs. Hudson.” John said to your aunt while Molly talked to you. “I think that was an understatement.” Mrs. Hudson hit him with the spout.

“That’s enough of that.” She poured some tea into him. John hopped over to you.

“Thank you.” You said, picking him up. You felt a little weird drinking out of a talking tea cup, but you were thirsty and tea really did sound good right about now. You sipped the tea.

“That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.” Mrs. Hudson said. You smiled at your aunt.

“We all think so.” Molly added, feeling sorry for you and everything you had been through.

“But I won’t ever get to see my father again.” You said sadly. “And he needs me.”

“It will all turn out in the end.” Mrs. Hudson said. John looked up at you, wishing there was something he could do to help you out. If only they hadn’t all been dragged into this, much like you had. “Oh, listen to me. Talking on while there’s supper that needs to get on the table!” She started to hop away. “Come along John.”

“Bye.” He said, following after her. That just left you and Molly.

“Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner?” She asked with a smile. She opened her door to show several different outfits. You couldn’t figure out where they had come from, unless they were ones that belong to your aunt or ones that Molly had had. “The pink one I think would be perfect for you!”

“That’s very kind of you Molly, but I’m not going to dinner.” You said. She gasped.

“But you must!” She said. That’s when Mycroft scuttled in.

“Dinner is served.” Mycroft announced. You looked at Molly with a sigh.

****

Sherlock was pacing the kitchen where the dinner was set up. Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade set on the counter, watching him. He was never a patient person.

“Where is she?” He asked. He had taken to pacing on all fours. “I told her to come down!” He looked at the two. “Why isn’t she here yet?!”

“Patience Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson said. “My niece has lost her father and freedom in one day. It will take a little while for her to spring back from that…if she ever does.”

“Sherlock, have you perhaps thought this girl could be the one to break the spell and free us all?” Lestrade asked calmly. Sherlock whipped his head around and glared at Lestrade.

“Of course I have!” Sherlock roared. “I’m not an idiot!”

“Good, good.” Lestrade said. “So you just fall in love with her, so will fall in love with her and bam! I’m back to watching football with my friends at the pub.”

“Oh it’s not that easy Greg darling.” Mrs. Hudson said. “These kind of things take time.”

“But the rose has already begun to wilt!”

“Oh, it’s not use.” Sherlock huffed. “She’s so beautiful and well…” He looked down at one of his paws. “Look at me.”

“Oh, you must help her see past all that.” Mrs. Hudson said lovingly when Lestrade said nothing. Sherlock looked up at her.

“I don’t know how.” He said quickly. He looked away and Mrs. Hudson exchanged a look with Lestrade. She hopped off the counter and over to him.

“Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable.” She said. “Just because you have paws doesn’t mean you can’t use a brush. I have no hands and I manage to do things around here. So does everyone else who isn’t Mycroft.” She looked at him. “Sit up straight and try to act like a gentleman.” Lestrade hopped down next to him.

“Ah yes.” He said. “When she comes in, give her the warmest, most sincere smile that you can.” Sherlock looked at him. “Come on. Show us a smile.” Sherlock gave them a smile.

“But don’t frighten the girl with your strange facts and the eyeballs in the refrigerator.” Mrs. Hudson warned.

“But do try to act human to impress her.” Lestrade added.

“But be gentle.” Mrs. Hudson had to add.

“Shower her with compliments.”

“But be tasteful.” It was obvious that Sherlock was starting to get annoyed now.

“And above all…” Lestrade said.

“You must control your temper!” Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade said together. That’s when they heard the door that was to your room open and steps down the stairs.

“She’s here.” Lestrade said. That’s when Mycroft peeked his head around the corner.

“Uh…good evening.” He said. Sherlock’s smile fell at seeing his brother.

“Well? Where is she?” Sherlock asked. Mycroft chuckled.

“Who? Oh yes, the girl…” He said. “Well, actually, she’s in the process of…uh…circumstance being what they are…uh…” Mycroft sighed and looked up at his brother. “She’s not coming Sherlock. I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Sherlock roared. He rushed up the stairs to your room and almost knocked the door off its hinges banging on it. “I thought I told you to come to dinner!”

“I’m not hungry.” You responded. You had been chatting with Molly and didn’t really want to deal with this beast.

“You’ll come out or I’ll…I’ll break the door down!”

“Hey Sherlock, I might be wrong, but I think that might not be the best way to get a girls attention. That makes me feel sorry that you don’t know how to talk to girls. One thing we could do is teach you how to better get her attention. How does that sound to…” Sherlock cut off Lestrade by growling. “Right. Me too. Sorry for bringing it up.”

“Please, attempt to be a gentleman for the first time in your life.” Mycroft begged.

“But, she is being so difficult.” Sherlock said, motioning at the door.

“Gently.” Mrs. Hudson said. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Will you come down to dinner?” He asked quietly.

“No!” You shot back. He looked at the others and they urged him on.

“It would give me great pleasure…if you would join me for dinner.” He still could not control his temper. Mycroft gave him a look that Sherlock’s mother used to give him. “Please.”

“No thank you.” You said in return.

“You can’t stay in there forever!” Sherlock yelled.

“Yes I can!” You said. “I am the queen of hiding in my room!”

“Fine! Go ahead and starve!” He looked at the others. “If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all!” With that, Sherlock left. Mycroft, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson all stood there, not sure what to do or say. Finally, Mycroft spoke.

“Gregory, stand watch at the door and inform me if there is the slightest change.”

“You can count on me, oh fearless leader.” Lestrade said. Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson went back down to the kitchen. They didn’t see Sherlock, but they knew exactly where he was.

****

Sherlock threw open the door to the attic and stomped up into it. He growled as he paced. The attic was his place to be alone from everyone. No one else could really make the climb to it and they all knew better if they could.

“I ask her nicely and she refuses.” He growled. He made his way over to the table that housed the enchanted rose that Moriarty had given to him. “What does she want me to do? Beg?!” He picked up a mirror by the rose. It was a mirror that belonged to his mother and when Moriarty gave him the rose, it enchanted the mirror so he could look out and see others. (Mainly because he couldn’t use Wifi here and he didn’t like to use his phone a whole lot.) Moriarty wanted him to suffer, to see the people in London walking in the sunlight and being happy, while he was stuck in a dark apartment with only a handful of people to talk to.

“Show me the girl.” He said to the mirror. It glowed before an image appeared in the glass. He saw and heard Molly and you talking.

“But Sherlock’s really not that bad.” Molly said. “Once you get to know him, he’s a sweetheart.” She smiled at you. “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

“I don’t want to get to know him.” You said. You cried a bit. “I don’t want anything to do with him.” Sherlock turned the mirror away and closed his eyes.

“I’m just fooling myself.” He said, opening his eyes and looking at the rose. “She’ll never see me as anything but a monster.” He watched, helplessly, as one of the petals fell from the rose. There was a tiny pile building at the base of the stem. He sighed. “It’s hopeless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of this chapter?


	8. Chapter 7-Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hungry. Lestrade decides to feed you.

You quietly opened the door to your room and peered out. You saw Lestrade chatting up a feather duster, someone you hadn’t met you but you were sure you would. Lestrade and Anthea had sort of a love/hate relationship. He loved her. She, well hate wasn’t the right word. Lestrade gasped them.

“She’s left her room!” Lestrade said. Anthea rolled her eyes. It was times like this she really missed her Blackberry.

You made your way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Hudson and John were getting ready for bed. John had just gotten done ranting about the whole night.

“Quit your complaining.” Mrs. Hudson said. “It’s been a long night for all of us.”

“Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn.” Mycroft said. He tossed the rag he had been using to polish himself into the cabinet. “I mean, he did say please. That was the first time I had heard him say that in years.”

“But if Sherlock doesn’t learn to control his temper, he will never break the…” Mrs. Hudson was cut off by Mycroft noticing you were coming through the kitchen door.

“Splendid to see you out and about miss.” He said. You looked down at him. “I am Mycroft, brother of the head of the household.” He bowed to you. Lestrade hopped in front of him then. “Oh, and this is Gregory.”

“Please, just call me Greg.” He said. Mycroft rolled is eyes.

“If there’s anything we can do for you,” Mycroft said, roughly pushing Lestrade away. “Please, let us know.”

“I am a little hungry.” You said. Mrs. Hudson’s eyes perked up.

“You are?” She asked. “Oh dearie, I’m so glad you’re wanting to eat!”

“Remember what Sherlock said.” Mycroft whispered. Lestrade chose not to listen to him, which was nothing new.

“Oh, hush Mycroft.” Mrs. Hudson said. “I’m not letting my niece go hungry.”

“Oh, all right.” Mycroft said. “A glass a water, a slice of bread, and then…” Lestrade rested an arm on Mycroft.

“Myc, I’m surprised at you.” Lestrade said. “She’s not a prisoner, she’s our guest. We need to make her feel welcome here! Please, follow me miss.” He hopped away and you followed him.

“Well, just keep it down.” Mycroft said. “Sherlock is still up in the attic but that doesn’t mean he’ll stay there…”

“Of course, of course.” Lestrade said. “Don’t worry about us. But what is dinner without a little music?” Mycroft quickly followed after you and Lestrade. He led you down to the flat that once belonged to Mrs. Hudson. He led you to a table. “It is with the deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.” You watched him, fascinated. “And now, we invite you to relax.” You set down. “Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner.”

You smiled as Mrs. Hudson and John brought out the cart they zoomed around on and it had different trays on them. You smiled, smelling the different foods and watching Lestrade dancing around a bit as it was all set out in front of you.

“Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test.” Lestrade told you. “Tie a napkin ‘round your neck sweetie and we will do the rest.” You picked up an elegant piece of cloth that John dropped on the table by you. You smiled at him and you were sure you saw his porcelain turn pink. Lestrade rambled on some French, but you were too busy watching as the plates started to come to life and move towards you. Yours eyes were wide.

“We only live to serve.” Lestrade said. John rolled his eyes. One of the plates settled in front of you and there was a dollop of something grey on it. You looked up at Lestrade. “Try it, it’s delicious. Don’t believe me? Ask the dishes.” He nodded over at Mrs. Hudson and John. You took a small spoonful of the stuff Lestrade told you to try. It wasn’t what you would consider bad, but you weren’t exactly sure what the flavor was.

“Our dinner here is never second best.” John told you. You smiled at him.

“Go ahead, explore our menu, take a glance and then you’ll be our guest.” Lestrade said. You were confused, because there wasn’t an actual menu, but you knew that Aunt Martha could make anything you asked.

Different foods paraded in front of you, allowing you to try different ones. Mrs. Hudson watched your expression at each one, trying to figure out what to make you in the future. She already knew some of your favorite foods, but she wanted to see if you liked anything else.

“We’ll prepare and serve with flair.” Lestrade said, raising one of his lit candles up as a pun. Mycroft came in and rolled his eyes. Lestrade was a nice guy, but he was so cheesy sometimes. “You’re alone and you’re scared, but the banquets all prepared. No one can be gloomy or complaining while we are entertaining.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Lestrade was making things a little bit more bearable. “We tell jokes and I do tricks. Come on and lift your glass, you’ve won a free pass to be our guest, if you’re stressed, its fine dining we suggest!”

“Gregory…” Mycroft warned, but Lestrade wasn’t listening to him. He was trying to keep everyone quiet. Lestrade came over and rested an arm on Mycroft.

“Life is so unnerving for a servant who isn’t serving.” Lestrade said. “He’s not whole without a soul to wait upon.”

“Get off.” Mycroft whispered, trying to pull away. He hated when Lestrade pulled him into his little schemes. Especially when it brought the wrath of Sherlock down upon them.

“Ah, those good old days when we were useful.” Lestrade said. Mycroft looked at him.

“What are you getting at Gregory?”

“Suddenly, those good old days are gone.”

“Gregory, stop this.” Mycroft warned.

“For so long, we’ve been here, gathering dust. If we stay much longer, I fear that we’ll rust.”

“Were you watching Tom Hiddleston doing Shakespeare again?” Mycroft groaned.

“Needing exercise,” He patted at Mycroft and receiving a glare from the clock. “No chances to use our skills.” Mycroft moved away from Lestrade then, but the candlestick followed him. You were enjoying this. “Most days, we just lay around, doing nothing. Certain ones of us getting fat and lazy, but you came in and upsy-daisy!”

“Gregory, I am going to murder you in your sleep.” Mycroft hissed. Mrs. Hudson hopped around, excited.

“With dessert, she’ll want tea!” Mrs. Hudson told John. “Which is all right with me.”

“We’ve got a lot to do.” John said. “So be our guest.”

“Okay guys, the fun is over. Let’s go.” Mycroft tried to stop the festivities, but it just wasn’t happening. Lestrade was singing, but you were distracted by the show going on before you. But Mycroft wasn’t as pleased as you were. But Mycroft caught himself dancing as well. Soon, your meal was over and you smiled happily.

“That was wonderful!” You said. Lestrade bowed.

“Thank you.” Mycroft said. “Good show, wasn’t it. Now, look at the time. It’s time for everyone to go to bed. Goodnight.” He started to push everyone out.

“Of, I couldn’t possibly go to bed now.” You said. Mycroft’s eyes darkened a bit. “It’s my first time in an enchanted building. And I’ve read all kinds of stories about magic. I want to see it all for myself.”

“Enchanted?” Mycroft said. “Who said anything about this place being enchanted?” He laughed awkwardly. “If it wasn’t for you…” He growled at Lestrade.

“I think it’s a little obvious.” You said. “I mean, unless you were born a talking clock and candlestick.” You stood up. “I’d like to look around. He did say I could go anywhere I wanted.”

“Would you like a tour?” Lestrade offered. Mycroft looked at him.

“Wait a second.” Mycroft said. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

“And why not?” Lestrade asked.

“We can’t have her going and looking around in certain places. You know, certain places at the very top of the building…”

“Perhaps you’d like to take me Mycroft.” You said. “I’m sure you know everything there is to know about this place.”

“Oh well, actually…yes, I do.” He chuckled. He sighed after a second. “Come along then. So little to see and so much time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but hopefully you like it :)


	9. Chapter 8-The Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the forbidden attic.

Mycroft, Lestrade, and Sandy all showed you around the building. It was bigger than you thought it would be, with a few more flats. Mycroft told you the history of Baker Street and several of the buildings on it, including this one, but you really didn’t care for his ramblings. You just wanted to explore. Sandy got distracted with a mouse, so Lestrade and Mycroft went to take care of that. That’s when you saw the staircase you hadn’t seen before. You headed to it. Mycroft, Lestrade, and Sandy ran over, blocking your path.

“What’s up there?” You asked, quite curious.

“Uh, nothing. Nothing at all.” Mycroft said. “There’s absolutely nothing of interest in the attic. It’s dusty, dull, and boring.” Your eyes lit up with excitement.

“Ah, so that’s the attic.” You said.

“Nice going Mr. British Government.” Lestrade said, glaring at Mycroft.

“I wonder what he’s hiding up there.” You said, trying to peer up the stairs.

“Hiding?” Lestrade asked. “Why would Sherlock need to hide something?” Well, there were plenty of things for Sherlock to hide, but he didn’t want you to know that.

“Then it wouldn’t be forbidden, would it?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest and looking down at the two. You walked around them. They quickly jumped back in front of you.

“Perhaps you would like to see something else?” Mycroft asked. He knew Sherlock was somewhere up in the attic, because he hadn’t been seen returning to the bedroom he rarely used.

“Maybe later.” You said. Lestrade tried to think quickly.

“Uh, we do have a yard out back.” He explained. “It doesn’t get used a whole lot, but I’m sure that you could fix it right up and make it beautiful.” He could see that didn’t interest you. “Or maybe the library?” That got your attention.

“You have a library?” You asked. It wasn’t so much of a library as Sherlock had kept all the books from the case with the Black Lotus and was storing them all in one of the unused flats.

“Oh yes!” Mycroft said, silently thanking Lestrade for thinking of it. “Of course we do!”

“It has books.” Lestrade said. Mycroft forgot about thanking Lestrade in that moment. Instead, he wanted to slap him. “Mountains of books!”

“Oh so many books.” Mycroft added. They started leading you away from the staircase.

“More books than you could read in your lifetime, my dear.” Lestrade told you. They didn’t notice that you weren’t following them as they tried to sell the library to you. You quietly slipped up the stairs while Sandy chased after Lestrade and Mycroft.

You came to the attic door. You saw large claw marks on it; like that Sherlock had gotten extremely angry at the door. It had probably taken his honor or something. You carefully touched the deep gouges, wondering how the door was even still standing, before you quietly pushed the door open. Surprisingly, it didn’t squeak like the other doors you had heard so far.

The attic was the size of the building. It was more like a penthouse if you had to be honest. You could see that there were a couple rooms up here, but it was more of an open floorplan. But you could also see the destruction that had happened in here. Like a vicious storm had come along. Chairs were broken, tables over turned, art smashed. You even saw what looked like a violin laying in pieces on the floor. You made your way through the attic, sidestepping around debris. That’s when your eyes fell upon a family photo, sitting on one of the only pieces of furniture that didn’t seem destroyed.

Carefully, you picked up the dull, gold frame. Inside was a picture of the Holmes family. It had been taken a couple years ago. You saw a face you had seen in the papers before. Sherlock Holmes, famous detective. He had a small smirk on his face, but not a full blown smile like the people you assumed were his parents. And that must have made the other man in the picture Mycroft. It was nice seeing him as a person, even though you were used to him as a clock. That’s when something glowing caught your eye. Carefully, you set the picture down and made your way over to it, like a month to a flame.

You gasped softly when you saw it. The rose. It was glowing brightly as another petal fell. You smiled and lifted the glass that surrounded it, watching as it floated in the air without any assistance. You reached out to touch it when a shadow fell upon you. You didn’t even have to ask who it was. You knew. And you gasped. Sherlock looked more shocked to see you up in the attic than angry, but he raced towards you and quickly put the glass back over the rose before turning to look at you.

“Why did you come here?” He asked.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” You whimpered. He was starting to let his temper come out, as he realized that you had disobeyed him.

“I warned you not to come here.”

“I didn’t mean any harm.” You defended.

“Do you realize what you could have done?!” Sherlock growled. He hit a table then, shattering it.

“Please, stop.” You begged, backing away from him.

“Get out!” He howled at you. You looked at him, shivering a bit. You ran as he started breaking more furniture. “Get out!” You ran from him then. By the time he realized what he had done, you were grabbing a coat that you saw and you were running for the door. Lestrade and Mycroft saw you.

“Where are you going?” Lestrade asked, confused.

“Promise or no promise, I can’t stay here another minute!” You rushed to the door and yanked it open.

“No! Wait!” Mycroft said. “You can’t!”

“We need you!” Lestrade said. But you didn’t listen and you rushed out into the cold of London. You wrapped the dark belstaff around your body to keep the heat in. It was becoming winter, even though it was raining and not snowing. You weren’t sure where to go, so you walked down the empty street by yourself, trying to figure out how everyone just seemed to avoid this place.

“Well, what do we have here?” You heard someone say. You turned to see the gang that Archie belonged to. Archie had a black eye and a busted lip.

“Guys, just leave her alone.” Archie said. One of the older, tougher kids pushed him.

“Shut up shrimp.” He said. They turned to look back at you. “Why don’t you give us what we want?”

“I have nothing to give you.” You said, backing away from them. One of the other guys laughed and pulled out a knife.

“Oh, you have something.” He said. Your eyes widened. You knew exactly what they wanted. Archie pulled on the guy’s arm.

“I said leave her alone!” He said. They pushed him hard onto the ground.

“Archie!” You gasped.

“Run (y/n)!” He yelled at you. You took off running then, the other guys following you. They were a little bit slower than you, and you would’ve gotten away if you had seen the black ice forming on the sidewalk and had been able to avoid it. But sadly, that wasn’t the case and you slid on the sidewalk. Pain ripped through your ankle up to your knee. Put you managed to push yourself up to start running again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” One of the guys asked, cutting off your escape route. They had you surrounded. He grabbed you by your hair and pulled your down.

“No!” You screamed. That’s when the sound of a loud roar echoed on the empty street. The guys all froze and turned to look at the fog. That’s when Sherlock appeared out of nowhere, taking two of them down by pouncing on them. Two of them ran and he defended you against the others, even when one of them slashed him with their knife. After throwing one of them and knocking him out, the others dragged him off and ran. Archie had left and ran back home. Sherlock stood there, glancing over at you. You were sitting on the cold ground, staring at him. You saw blood dripping down his arm. And as much as you wanted to turn away and just leave him there, you couldn’t. You supported him as the two of you made your way back to the building you had just escaped. Sherlock’s arm needed bandaged and you needed to ice your ankle.

****

“Hey, let me get that.” You told Sherlock as he tried to clean his wound. He was perched in his chair. You were kneeling on the floor in front of him, a bowl of hot water and different first aid supplies at your side. You had wrapped your ankle before going to tend to him, after making sure he wasn’t going to bleed out on you. Sherlock tried to move away from you, knowing that it was going to sting when you went to clean him. Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, John, Anthea, and Sandy all watched. Sherlock roared when you finally managed to start cleaning it.

“That hurts!” He yelled.

“Well, if you would hold still, it wouldn’t!” You yelled back at him. He blinked in surprise. No one had ever yelled back at him. They usually just bowed to his will.

“If you hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened.” He shot back, trying to hide the fact that you surprised him.

“If you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!” Sherlock went to say something, but reconsidered it. He sighed.

“Well, you shouldn’t have gone to the attic.” He said.

“Well, you should learn to control your temper!” That made Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, and John all laugh a bit. That shut Sherlock up. “Now hold still. This might sting a little.” Sherlock hissed as you cleaned the wound. After a minute, you spoke again. “Thank you for saving me.” Sherlock looked down at you.

“You’re welcome.” He said. The others all looked at each other, surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was better than the last one. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 9-Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between you and Sherlock

“I don’t usually make house calls, Ms. Adler.” Charles Magnusson said from his spot across from Irene. She had invited him to the pub by her house to discuss plans. She sipped on wine. “But you said you’d make it worth my while.” Irene pushed a folder to him. He opened it and a dark smile spread on his face. He closed it and looked back at Irene. “I’m listening.”

“It’s like this.” She said. “I’ve got my heart set on the beautiful (y/n), but she needs a little…persuasion.” Kate laughed a bit. “Everyone knows her father has completely lost his mind. He was at my home ranting about the Beast of Baker Street.”

“And what is the point of this?” Magnusson asked, his bony fingers never losing a connection with the folder.

“The point is (y/n) would do anything to keep him from harm.” Irene explained.

“So you’re wanting me to pull some strings at the hospital to have the poor old man locked away?” Irene nodded. “That’s sick and twisted. I love it.”

“If she agrees to marry me, then he can go home to his wacky experiments. But if she doesn’t, it’s white walls and padded restraints for him for the rest of his life.” Irene said with a smile on her face. She loved it when a plan came together.

****

“If no one will help me, I’ll just go back myself.” Your father said as he paced. Your cat friend watched him. The way he looked at your father, it was almost as if he knew exactly what was going on. Your father was getting ready to go back to Baker Street. “I don’t care what it takes. I’ll go back to Baker Street and I’ll get her out of there!” He left just as Irene’s car pulled up. She climbed out and threw open your front door.

“(Y/n)? (Your father’s name)?” She said as she walked in.

“Oh well.” Kate said when there was no answer. “I guess it’s not going to work out after all.” Irene pulled her out. The cat hissed at her.

“They have to come back sometime.” She said, leading Kate back towards the car. “And when they do, we’ll be ready for them. Now stay here and keep watch until (y/n) and her father come home.” She got back into her car, where Magnusson was waiting and they drove off, leaving Kate there. She sighed and looked at the cat.

“What are you looking at?” She asked. He hissed at her and showed off his claws.

****

Sherlock and Mycroft stood on the balcony on the back side of Baker Street, watching as you played in the snow with Sandy. You had been to the building a few times visiting your aunt and you didn’t know that there was a yard out back or a balcony. But you had never really left her flat and you didn’t really look out her patio doors.

“I’ve never felt this way before.” Sherlock said. Mycroft looked at Sherlock. “I want to do something for her. But what?” He looked at Mycroft for advice.

“Uh, well, there’s the usual things.” Mycroft said.

“Ah, no.” Lestrade said. “She’s not a usual girl, so she deserves a special gift.”

“And what exactly do you have in mind?” Mycroft asked, ready to bring up Lestrade’s track record with women if need be.

“Something that sparks her interest.” Lestrade tried to think. “Wait a minute!”

****

Sherlock led you to one of the flats you hadn’t been in before. You were confused but went along for the walk. Stopping outside the door, Sherlock turned and looked at you.

“(Y/n), there’s something I have to show you.” He had vanished for hours on end earlier and you weren’t sure what he had been doing. This must have been it. He started to open the door, but quickly shut it. “First, I need you to close your eyes.” You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a surprise.” You closed your eyes. Sherlock waved a paw in front of your face before smiling and opening the door. He led you in.

“Can I open them?” You asked, your nose being filled with a familiar smell.

“No, not yet.” Sherlock said. He led you to the middle of the room. “Wait here.” He ran to the window and threw the curtains open.

“Now can I open them?” You asked. Sherlock smiled.

“All right, you can open them now.”

You opened your eyes and gasped. The room that had once housed all the evidence books was now organized. There were nice bookshelves lining the walls and they were all filled with book. You were in heaven.

“I can’t believe it.” You said, turning to examine each wall. “Did you do this for me?”

“Of course.” He said. “Do…do you like it?”

“Yes!” You hugged him. “I love it! It’s amazing!”

“Then all of it is yours.” He said. You smiled at him.

“Oh thank you so much!” You said happily.

“Would you look at that?” Mrs. Hudson said from where they were spying in the doorway. You were holding Sherlock’s paw…hand…anyway, as you browsed the room.

“I knew it would work!” Lestrade said. “And just in time for the World Cup!”

“What’s working?” John asked, unable to peer around the others. Of course he got to be the smallest one and was unable to see. They all started to leave then. John groaned but followed them. He hated being the tiny little teacup.

****

You and Sherlock started to eat together, even though you had to retrain him in the ways of eating like a human. At least, you thought you were retraining him.

“He always eats like that.” Mycroft explained. “From years of only eating when he was about to pass out.” But with the other’s help, and a little compromising, he was getting more food in his mouth than anywhere else.

Soon, he even started going outside with you to feed the birds and the rabbits. At first, he started to scare them off, but you were able to teach him how to feed them so they wouldn’t be afraid.

“There’s something sweet and almost kind.” You thought to yourself. “But he was mean and he was course and unrefined. But now he’s dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn’t see it there before.”

“She glanced this way I thought I saw.” He thought to himself as he glanced over at you. You were busy watching the animals that were out for the winter. You didn’t see him staring. “And when we touched she didn’t shudder at my paw.” He felt something growing in his chest, but he shook his head. “No, it can’t be. I’ll just ignore. But then she’s never looked at me that way before.”

“New and a bit alarming.” You thought as you felt these new feelings for Sherlock that you had never had for another person before. You weren’t sure how to handle them, but you were scared that if you told him, he would laugh at you. “Who’d have ever thought that this could be?” You glanced over at him, watching him and Sandy chasing after a rabbit. “True, that he’s no prince charming. But there’s something in him that I simply didn’t see.” You smiled to yourself as you gathered up snow and threw it at him. It took him by surprise at first, but the surprise didn’t last for long.

“Well, who’d have thought?” Lestrade said, watching from the window as you and Sherlock had a snowball fight.

“Well, bless my soul.” Mrs. Hudson said, standing next to him.

“Well, who’d have known?” Mycroft asked as he joined the pair.

“Well, who indeed?” Mrs. Hudson said with a big grin.

“And who’d have guessed they’d come together on their own?” Lestrade said, making them laugh.

“It’s so peculiar, wait and see.” Mrs. Hudson said.

“Yes, we’ll wait and see.” Mycroft agreed.

“A few days more.” They said together. “There may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

And a few days later, you and Sherlock were nestled in front of the fireplace at 221B, reading a book together. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft all smiled at each other, blocking poor John’s view yet again.

“You know, perhaps there is something there that wasn’t there before.” Mycroft said.

“What?” John asked.

“There may be something there that wasn’t there before.” Mrs. Hudson agreed.

“What’s there? I can’t see!” John said. Everyone just seemed to ignore him. “I hate you all!” He hopped away, making the three laugh. Anthea swept by and glanced in.

“Ah, your brother is getting along with someone.” She said. “I miss my thumbs.” Mycroft laughed. They shut the door to the flat then, leaving you and Sherlock alone to enjoy the peace.

****

“Right then, we all know why we’re here.” Mycroft explained as he stood on the steps, having a meeting with everyone. “We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast.”

“Get on with it.” Lestrade said. Mycroft sighed.

“Do I need to remind anyone that if the last rose petals falls before we get this all done, we are stuck like this forever? No football games, no Blackberry, no pints in the pub. Nothing.” He saw the fear on their faces. “You all know your roles. Let’s get this done!

“Ah, calm down Myc.” Lestrade said.

“It’s obvious there’s a spark between them.” Mrs. Hudson said.

“A spark isn’t good enough.” Mycroft said. “It needs to be a fire. They must fall in love tonight if we want to become human again.” They all smiled. Being human again. That sounded like the best thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a good chapter?


	11. Chapter 10-Tale as Old as Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sherlock admit his feelings for you?

Chapter 10-Tale as Old as Time

While the building was cleaned from top to bottom, you and Sherlock set in your library. He was so distracted by your beauty and the way your voice just flowed as you read to him from a book. He loved it when people read to him, he always had. But Mycroft stopped doing it when he was so young and he never felt like asking anyone. Audiobooks became a dear friend of his, but it just wasn’t the same as curly up next to someone while their emotions spilled out with each word.

“Could you read it again?” Sherlock asked as you closed _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_. You had opened the table of contents and just picked something to read, and that something had been _Coriolauns_.

“Why don’t you read one to me?” You asked, pushing the book towards him. He picked it up and started to flip through the pages, trying to find the perfect one to read you. 

“I can’t.” He said.

“Oh, come now.” You said. “You know how to read.”

“I know but…nothing will sound as good coming from me as when you read it.” Sherlock explained. You felt your heart flutter a bit at hearing him say that.

“Well, come here then.” You said, sitting closer to him. “Why don’t you pick out a new one and we’ll read it together.” Sherlock smiled and picked one.

****

Later that night, Sherlock was finally fixing himself up. It had been so long since he had actually had an actual shower. He had forgotten how soft his fur could be if it was cleaned properly. He had brushed and trimmed it first and now was relaxing as the water washed all the dirt off of him.

“Tonight’s the night.” Lestrade said as Sherlock came out in a towel. He walked to his bedroom. He started looking for something to wear.

“I’m not sure I can do this.” Sherlock said when he couldn’t find anything to wear.

“You don’t have time to be indecisive.” Lestrade said. “The rose is wilting as we speak. Do you want to stay a beast forever?”

“No.” Sherlock said as he found something to wear.

“There will be music, romantic candlelight, and when the moment is right, you tell her you love her.” Lestrade explained.

“Yes. I lo…I lo…no. I can’t do this Gerry.”

“It’s Greg and yes you can.” Lestrade said. He was used to Sherlock not getting his name right by now. “You care for her, don’t you?”

“More than anything.” Sherlock said, actually surprised that those words came out of his mouth.

“Well, then you must tell her.” Lestrade explained. Sherlock came out from where he was changing in a suit that was way too small. He looked like the Hulk during transition. “You look so…so…”

“Stupid.” Sherlock growled. He went back to find something better for him to wear. If he didn’t have all this damn fur, clothes would actually fit him. 

“Not quite the word I was looking for.” Lestrade said, chuckling. “Perhaps you could wear one of your brother’s old suits?” Sherlock groaned and grabbed one of Mycroft’s suits that he had had delivered here for when they all changed back. Everyone had an outfit here, mainly because if they all turned back human, Sherlock didn’t want them walking around Baker Street naked. Mycroft came in then as Sherlock came out in one of his suits.

“Your lady awaits.” Mycroft announced. Sherlock took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I can do this.” He said. “I can do this…”

****

Molly had helped you pick out the most beautiful dress you had ever seen. It looked like it had been made out of gold and a dash of glitter. It looked like a dress you had seen before in a movie, but you couldn’t put your finger on it right away. You took a deep breath, opened the door to your room, and made your way down the stairs towards 221B. When Sherlock saw you, he almost forgot how to breathe. You looked absolutely stunning.

“Tale as old as time.” Mrs. Hudson said to the others as they watched the two of you. “True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly.” Sandy raced up to the two of you and barked. You smiled at Sherlock, who took your hand and led you to the kitchen for your romantic dinner. He had recorded a piece that he had played on one of his unbroken violins and it was playing softly in the background.

Lestrade and Mycroft had worked with Sherlock to be more polite about his eating habits. When he had been human, they were bad, but as a beast, they were worse. But they were getting him to the point where he was actually able to eat with silverware and didn’t make a mess of everything.

“Just a little change.” Mrs. Hudson said. “Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast.”

You pulled Sherlock back into the living room after you both had finished eating. You wanted to dance to this beautiful composition and he was happy to oblige. He loved dancing, but he hadn’t had a partner in a long time and Mycroft always made fun of him when he would dance to a Taylor Swift song all by himself.

“Everjust the same.” Mrs. Hudson said as Sherlock wrapped an arm around your waist and you smiled up at him, looking straight into his beautiful eyes. “Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Everjust as sure as the sun will rise.” Mycroft and Lestrade watched with big smiles as the two of you danced around the room, careful to avoid the furniture that hadn’t been pushed out of the way.

“Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song.” Mrs. Hudson said, John watching as Sherlock started to show himself as more human than he ever had when he was actually one. “Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun rising in the east.” They watched as you rested your head on Sherlock’s chest and he smiled warmly. A real, guanine smile. “Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast.”

After the dancing was over, Sherlock took you up to the next floor and led you out onto the balcony. You smiled at him and looked out over the yard. You could see the lights of London all around, but Baker Street was quiet. Almost like whatever had enchanted Sherlock had drove everyone from the street.

“Uh…(y/n)?” Sherlock said. You could hear that he was nervous. You looked at him and smiled. “Are you…happy here…with…me?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” You replied. Sherlock smiled proudly but he noticed that you smile was starting to falter.

“What is it?” He asked concerned. You look up at Sherlock.

“If only I could see my father, even just for a moment.” You sighed. “I miss him so much.” Sherlock thought for a minute, then he remembered something in the attic that might just help you.

“There is a way.” He said with a smile. He led you to the attic. Laying by the rose was the mirror he had used to watch you, but you didn’t know that. “This mirror will show you anything. All you have to do is tell it what you want to see.” You carefully took the mirror in your hands and looked at it.

“I’d like to see my father please.” You said to the mirror. Suddenly, the image changed and you were looking at your fathers face. He was walking around London in the cold, trying to remember where he had ended up that resulted in your living with Sherlock. “Papa no!” You said, watching as he tripped and fell on an uneasy piece of sidewalk. “He’s sick.” You said as you watched him cough. “And he’s all alone!” Sherlock’s face was filled with worry. He turned away from her and looked at the rose. He knew right then and there what he had to do.

“Then…you must go to him.” He said. You blinked, unsure of what he had said.

“What did you say?” You asked, looking at him.

“I…I release you.” He said quietly. “You are no longer my prisoner.”

“You mean…I’m free?” You asked. He nodded, his eyes filling with the emotions he couldn’t let out.

“Yes.” He said. You smiled, tears filling your own eyes.

“Oh, thank you.” You said. “Hold on Papa, I’m on my way.” You said. You went to hand the mirror back to Sherlock, but he held his hands up.

“Take it with you.” He said. “So you’ll always have a way to look back and remember me.”

“I could never forget you.” You said, touching his face. He tried to smile, but it was so fake. He was feeling something he had never felt before. Heartbreak. “Thank you for understanding how much this means to me. How much I love my father.” With that, you left. Sherlock stood in the attic all by himself.

“Well, Sherlock,” Mycroft began as he came in. “I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.”

“I let her go Mycroft.” Sherlock said, not turning to look at his brother. Mycroft stopped walking and stared at him.

“You what?!” He asked. “How could you do that to all of us?!”

“I had to.” He said, looking out the small window.

“But…why?” Mycroft asked. “She was going to make us all human! I can’t live like this anymore Sherlock! It’s been three years! I was just glad that I could make up a cover story as to why we all vanished, but it’s not going to last much longer!”

“You want to know why I did that Mycroft?” Sherlock asked. Sherlock didn’t need to turn around to know his brother was nodding. “Because I love her.”

****

“He did what?!” Mrs. Hudson, John, Lestrade, and Anthea all said after Mycroft told them the news.

“Yes.” He said. “I’m afraid it’s true.”

“So now she’s going to go away and I’m stuck as a tea cup.” John said. He was annoyed with Sherlock, sad you were gone, and angry that he would never get to see life outside of the building ever again. None of them would.

“But he was so close.” Lestrade said. “We were all going to be free.”

“After all this time, he finally learned what it means to love someone.” Mrs. Hudson said.

“That’s it then!” Lestrade said. “That should break the spell…right?” He looked at his hands. “But why the bloody hell am I still a candle?!”

“She doesn’t love him in return.” Mrs. Hudson said. The sound of Sherlock roaring in heartache filled the building and echoed down the empty street as you ran down the street, his Belstaf wrapped around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy this chapter?


	12. Chapter 11-They're Coming to Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your father and take him home, but someone has other plans about your peace and quiet.

You rushed around London, looking for your father. Since you had left Baker Street, you started to see more people, and now you were surrounded. You kept glancing around for him and that’s you saw him. He was sitting in an alleyway. You rushed to him. He was cold, so you hailed a cab, got him in it, and took him home. Kate saw you guys and smiled.

“They’re back.” She said. She had to tell Irene and quick.

“(Y/n).” Your father said as you got him into his chair and wrapped up in a blanket.

“Shh.” You said. “It’s all right Papa, I’m home.” He quickly hugged you.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” He said. You smiled and hugged him back.

“I missed you so much.” You said. He quickly moved back and looked at you.

“But the beast…how did you escape?” He asked.

“I didn’t escape.” You explained. “He let me go.”

“That horrible beast?” He asked, sounding confused.

“But he’s different now.” You said, a dreamy look filling your eyes. “He’s more…human.” That’s when your bag fell over and John tumbled out. “John? What are you doing here?”

“You named the teacup?” Your father asked as John hopped over to the two of you.

“No that’s his name.” You said. “John, you remember my father, right?”

“The man with the ticklish mustache.” John said. “Yeah, I remember him.” He looked at you. “(Y/n), why did you leave? We need you.”

“John, I need you guys too, but my father needed me even more.” You explained. You didn’t know what his reason for needing you was. You thought they all just missed you. That’s when there was a knock on the door. You quickly went to it. Throwing it open, you were greeted by none other than Charles Magnusson. “May I help you?” You asked.

“I’m here to collect your father.” He said, his voice like an ice pick to the brain.

“My father?” You asked. “But…why?”

“Don’t worry my dear,” He said, smiling at you. “We’ll take very good care of him.” He rubbed his knuckles across your cheek, making you shiver and want to pull back.

“Wait a minute, don’t you work at the hospital?” You asked. “In the psychiatric ward?” He just grinned. “My father is not crazy!” You yelled at him.

“He was raving like a lunatic.” Kate said. Her and several of Irene’s followers, including Anderson and Sally, were gathered outside your home to watch the whole thing take place. “We all heard him, didn’t we?”

“Yeah!” Sally and Anderson said together, along with some of the others, most of them being cops that Irene had wrapped around her pretty, little finger. Irene watched from the shadows with a wicked grin on her face.

“No! I won’t let you!” You said, standing in the doorway to block their access.

“(Y/n)?” Your father asked from behind you.

“Ah, hello there.” Kate said. “Tell us again about how big this beast was.”

“He was enormous!” Your father said. “With sharp teeth and horns and black, unruly fur!” Everyone started to laugh at him.

“Well, you don’t get much crazier than that!” Kate laughed.

“It’s true!” Your father said. Magnusson motioned for his helpers to grab your father and put him into the back of the ambulance that you hadn’t noticed. You tried to stop them, but they just brushed you off like you were nothing. Irene came up to you then.

“Poor (y/n).” Irene said. “It’s a shame about what happened to your father.” She walked around you like a lioness stalking her prey.

“You know he’s not crazy Irene.” You said. She smirked at you.

“Well, I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding if…”

“If what?” You asked, having a feeling in your chest of where this was leading to.

“If you finally agree to marry me.” She said. 

“What?” You gasped. “I…”

“One little word is all I want to hear from you (y/n).” Irene said. “That’s all it will take to make all of this go away forever.”

“Never!” You said, pushing her away.

“Have it your way.” Irene said, walking away.

“(Y/n).” Your father said. “Let go of me!” You ran inside and grabbed the mirror, ignoring John trying to catch your attention.

“My father’s not crazy and I can prove it!” You said, running back out with the mirror in your hand. Irene’s face fell. “Show me Sherlock.” You said into the mirror. It glowed and showed the image of Sherlock howling at the moon, saddened by your departure.

“Is it dangerous?” Sally asked.

“No! He would never harm anyone!” You said. Your father could see the flash of love in your eyes. “I know he looks vicious, but he’s really gentle. And kind. And sweet. And adorable. And…”

“If I didn’t know better,” Irene said, putting her hand on your shoulder. “I’d think you had feelings for this monster.”

“He’s not the monster Irene.” You said, pulling away from her. “You are.” That was like a shot to Irene’s ego, and she wasn’t happy about it. She grabbed the mirror and pulled it from your hands.

“She’s as crazy as her old man!” Irene said. “The beast will eat your children! He will kill us all like the freak of nature he is! We will not be safe until his head is mounted on the wall.”

“No! You can’t do this!” Kate pushed you down but you got back up quickly.

“Come on boys and girls!” Irene said. “Let’s go kill a beast.” You went to stop her, but Irene grabbed you and nodded to Magnusson’s men to grab your father. Both of you were thrown into your cellar. “Can’t have you running off to warn him, now can we?”

“Let us out!” You said as they shut and barricaded the door. With that, Irene started to lead everyone to Baker Street. To kill the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get good, right?


	13. Chapter 12-Kill the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is determined that she will kill the beast.

Chapter 12-Kill the Beast

While your father turned on a light in the cellar, you tried to open the door. But it would budge. You were starting to get angry and sad at the same time.

“I have to get out and warn him.” You said, pushing with all your weight against the door. “It’s all my fault!” You teared up, wanting to get out and save your friend, but you couldn’t get the door to break.

“Now, now.” He said, hugging you. “We’ll think of something.” 

John hopped around the house while you guys were trapped. He was looking for something to help him out and that’s when he saw it. Your father’s chemicals for his experiments. He had perfected what he called “liquid dynamite” and it was sitting on the table, ready to be used. And John had spent enough time around Sherlock during his experiments to know just what to do.

****

“I knew it! I knew it!” Mycroft said. “It was foolish of us to get our hopes up!” Lestrade looked away from him, hurt and anger written all over his face.

“Maybe it would’ve been better if she had never showed up at all!” Lestrade said. Sandy ran to the window then and started barking. “Wait, could it be?”

“Is it her?” Mrs. Hudson asked, hopeful. They all made their way to the window to look out.

“Not quite.” Mycroft said, looking down as Irene and her followers made their way down Baker Street.

“Wait, that’s the mirror!” Mrs. Hudson said. The boys looked at each other with worry on their faces.

“Warn Sherlock.” Mycroft commanded. “If it’s a fight they want, then it’s a fight they’re going to get.” They all ran off. Outside, Irene was preparing her troops.

“Take whatever you want.” She said. “But the beast is mine!” Molly was being used to block the door while Mrs. Hudson went up to the attic.

“Sherlock?” She asked quietly.

“Leave me in peace.” Sherlock said, staring at the rose.

“But…we’re under attack.” She said. Sherlock turned and looked at her. Downstairs, the mob outside kept hitting the door.

“This isn’t working!” Lestrade said.

“Do something Gregory!” Anthea said. That’s when Lestrade’s eyes widened.

“Wait, I know!” He said. Sherlock had turned his back on Mrs. Hudson again.

“What should we do Sherlock?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said. “Let them come.” Mrs. Hudson gasped. She could hear the front doors opening as Irene and the mob came in. They looked around, just seeing furniture sitting everywhere. As they made their way in, the furniture started to come to life and started to attack them. But this allowed for Irene to escape up the stairs, looking for the beast she had come to hunt and kill.

****

“Stand back!” John called through the cellar door. He had managed to carry the experiment out with him and was going to use it.

“John?” You asked. You and your father peered out where you could.

“What the devil is he doing?” Your father asked.

“Get back!” John yelled again. Your father grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the door as there was an explosion and it opened. Once it had calmed, you and your father emerged from the cellar. John hopped over to you guys.

“I think I know why Sherlock loves to do experiments so much.” John said. You quickly picked him up and put him into your coat pocket before you raced off towards Baker Street, where the battle was still going on strong. Mrs. Hudson was pouring boiling hot to on to people, Molly was body slamming, Lestrade was burning people, Mycroft and Anthea were fighting as well as they could, and Irene was kicking open the doors, ready to slay what was behind it.

Kate got Lestrade cornered and started trying to melt him with his own fire on a stick. He whimpered in pain and Mycroft growled. He was the only one who was allowed to torture and annoy Lestrade. No one else. She he found a pair of sharp scissors and ran at her. He only managed to poke her with them when she jumped up, screaming, and raced towards the door with Sally and Anderson close behind her. The furniture managed to scare off all of Irene’s friends.

“And stay out!” Mycroft said. Lestrade hugged him and smiled.

****

Irene made her way into the attic, bow and arrow at her side instead of a gun. She wanted to kill the beast slowly and watch him try to fight for survival. As she entered, Sherlock turned to look at her, his blue eyes full of sadness. He turned away and she let an arrow bury in his back, earning a loud roar of pain. She pushed him out the door and down the stairs. He tried to crawl away, but she pushed him into one of the other flats. The next thing Sherlock knew, he was falling through shattered glass out onto the balcony as rain fell heavy.

“Get up!” She hissed at him, kicking him in the ribs. He just whimpered. “Oh, come on beast. What’s the matter? Too kind and gentle to fight back?” She laughed hysterically at that. It was like she had lost her mind. You, your father, and John all arrived at Baker Street to see Irene about to hit Sherlock with a fire poker.

“No!” You screamed. Sherlock opened his eyes and saw you.

“(Y/n)?” He whispered softly.

“No Irene! Don’t!” You begged. Irene started to bring down the fire poker but Sherlock caught it and finally started to fight back. You ran into the building, ready to help Sherlock. He and Irene were too busy fighting though and Irene was loving it. Of course, she knew she was going to win, so why not humor the beast along the way.

“Were you in love with her beast?” Irene asked as she stalked Sherlock. She couldn’t see him due to all the rain, but she was hoping he’d give himself away so she could attack. “Did you honestly think she’d want something like you when she could have me?” Sherlock lunged at her and Irene swung the fire poker. He kept out of its range though. “It’s over beast! (Y/n) is mine!”

Sherlock managed to hit the fire poker from her hands then and grabbed her by her neck, holding her out over the edge of the balcony. She clawed at Sherlock’s arm.

“Let me go!” She said. “Let me go!”

“Poor choice of words.” Sherlock hissed at her.

“Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything!” She begged. “Anything!” Sherlock’s face softened and he brought her back onto the balcony.

“Get out. And don’t ever come back.” He said. 

“Sherlock!” You called from the doorway. He turned and looked at you, a smile spreading on his face. He took your small hand in his paw and touched the other one to your face.

“You came back.” He said happily. That’s when he roared in pain. You saw Irene standing there, stabbing him in the side. Sherlock started to lose his balance and swung an arm out, connecting with her and knocking her off the balcony. She didn’t have time to grab anything and she fell onto the concrete below. You grabbed Sherlock though and held on to him. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft ran in as you helped Sherlock lay on the ground.

“You…you came back.” He said with struggling breath. But you could tell that he was happy to see you.

“Of course I did.” You said, trying to keep tears at bay. “I couldn’t let them…oh this is all my fault.” You whimpered. “If only I’d gotten here sooner.” You hugged him close to you.

“Maybe…maybe it’s better…this way.” Sherlock said.

“Don’t talk like that!” You said. “You’ll be all right! Everything’s going to be fine. We’re together now and I’m not leaving again.” Sherlock touched your cheek.

“At least I got to see you…one last time…” With that, he paw fell from your cheek and his eyes closed. You let the tears fall then.

“No! No!” You cried. You laid your head on his chest. “Please don’t leave me!” He didn’t move. “I love you.” The last petal fell, leaving Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Mycroft standing there sad. But that’s when something strange started happening. Sherlock started to glow different colors and started to rise off the ground. You glanced over at Lestrade, who just shrugged.

“W-what’s happening?” You asked, stepping back. But no one had an answer for you. You watched in amazement as fur became skin and paws became hands and feet. Sherlock’s snout became a nose and mouth. Where the beast once had been now stood a human. You stared at him.

“(Y/n).” He said. “It’s me.” You recognized him. You had seen his pictures before but after all this time together, you forgot he was the consulting detective. He was just your Sherlock. You stared into his eyes and right then, you knew. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. He was about to kiss you when Mycroft made a loud noise. You looked over to see Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft all glowing. Downstairs, Anthea, John, and Molly were doing the same thing as well. The darkness that constantly shrouded Baker Street seemed to lift.

“Sherlock!” Mycroft said as he turned human.

“Mycroft.” He said, hugging his brother for the first, and probably only, time. 

“Aunt Martha!” You said as you hugged Mrs. Hudson close. She smiled and hugged you back.

“Thank you so much my dear.” She said happily.

“Greg!” Sherlock said when Lestrade turned human.

“It’s Greg…wait a minute…” Sherlock smirked at him and Lestrade hugged him. “Oh you bastard.” He said, making Sherlock laugh. John, Anthea, and Molly all ran out to you guys then with your father close behind. Sandy, the adorable little golden retriever, raced out to everyone. Sherlock smiled and patted her head.

For the first time in a long time, things were finally right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. What do you think of this one?


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :)

“Sherlock, come on!” You said as you made your way down the stairs of Baker Street. “I’m pregnant and I still walk faster than you!”

“It’s not a case, so I’m not interested.” Sherlock groaned as he shut the door to the flat.

“Yeah, but my dad is expecting us for tea.” You said. You opened the front door and made your way out. The sun was high and Baker Street was full of people once again. You smiled at the sight before you. Sherlock shut the door with the door knocker and stood behind you. “I’ll hail us a cab.” You said, raising your hand and waiting for one to slow down. Sherlock smiled and looked across the street. His smile fell as his eyes locked with someone wearing a London hat and chewing gum.

“No…” He whispered. “Moriarty…” Moriarty just smiled at him and waved a little bit. A car drove by then and when it was gone, Sherlock didn’t see him standing there anymore. He just saw a black cat walking away.

“Sherlock, are you going to get in?” You asked, breaking Sherlock out of his trance.

“Yes, of course.” He said. The two of you climbed into the cab and headed to your father’s place. The whole time, Sherlock kept checking out the window for Moriarty, but he never saw him again… 

At least, he thought he didn’t.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
